Jerks in Thrones
by Sasu-Cakes137
Summary: Because it takes a special type of asshole to fight sitting down.


**I just really love crossovers, ok?**

 **I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

If she was being polite Sakura would say working with the Varia was… _interesting_ , but most of the time she wasn't polite so working with them was a pain in her ass. The pinkette would have ripped her communicator from her ear when Leviathan's voice boomed out desperately and loudly-so very, VERY loud-begging for Xanxus to report in if she wasn't in the middle of punching an enemy solider who had tried to stab her through a tree. Sakura wasn't concerned about the Varia boss in the least. Did Levi really think that a couple of giant, flying elephants were enough to take out a guy like him? That prick had probably just smashed his earpiece. _Again_. But luckily, five years as the de facto liaison between the Varia and main Vonogola famiglia had left her used to situations like these. She kept an extra head set in her pocket.

Quickly finishing off the squadron that had tried to ambush her, Sakura radioed in to the captain of strategy. "Hey Squalo, I'm close to the Insufferable Bastards's position, I'm going to check in on him." The swordsman barked out a laugh at the nickname she used for Xanxus whenever he was on the last of her nerves (behind his back of course, she could _maaaaybeee_ take him in a fight, but she really didn't want to test her luck).

"Yeah, yeah don't take too long with our shitty boss though, Lussuria needs your help at the infirmary. A lot of our men got injured when the castle was destroyed." Sakura could hear faint metallic clanging in the background. The swordsman was mostly likely in the thick of a battle, or else he would have headed to his boss's location instead.

"I won't be long then!" She shot off like a bullet through the forest, nimbly leaping from tree branch to tree branch and occasionally countering stray enemy attacks as she moved towards the east wing of the castle the Varia had commandeered to act as their base. That was the last place she had seen him- six hours ago at the start of the invasion, lounging in a plush arm chair with a glass of merlot in his hand. The pinkette was willing to bet her new Ferrari that he would be in the same spot.

* * *

She was right, of course; he was still splayed out lazily in his chair with his feet resting on a nearby table looking like he didn't have a care in the world, even with the ruins of the castle scattered around and two unknown enemies and their box weapons floating in front of him. His whole demeanor screamed 'I'm better than you without even trying'. His arrogance was simultaneously infuriating and hot.

They still hadn't noticed her presence, which was good so the pink haired woman took a moment to reign in her conflicting feelings (did she want to smack him or straddle him? Probably both) and decide her next move. It looked like the large man who was next to the blond in the floating throne was the owner of the quartet of elephants that had wrecked the castle. She decided to start with them.

Pumping chakra into her legs, she sprang from her hiding spot with enough power to bring her above one the elephants. Letting out a yell she brought down a devastating axe kick on the creature's back, sending it crashing to the ground with enough force to shake the surrounding trees, "shannaro!" She landed lightly and immediately stalked over to Xanxus, who didn't even have the decency to open his eyes and look at her. She pointed at the seated male accusingly and gave him a heated glare. "Xanxus, how many times have I told you to stop breaking your earpieces! Levi and Squalo get so weird when you don't answer them, and _I'm_ one who has to deal with it because no one can reach you!" Sakura didn't bother to mention that communication was vital during a freaking _war_ , because she knew he wouldn't give a damn.

"Tch," he settled deeper into his chair ' _look at me when I'm scolding you, you jerk!'_ , "like I care."

Sakura bristled and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. It like she was dealing with a child, except this kid was one of the most dangerous people in the world and she couldn't yell at him as much as she wanted because he'd just try to shoot her mid rant. Not wanting to tempt fate by calling him a rude name-he might not leave her unscathed if she did that- she refocused he attention on her tense enemies. Well, one of them looked tense- the one who owned the elephants and with a fuzzy mustache and was dressed like a TV butler- was giving her an uneasy look. The other one who, now that she was facing him head on looked like a carbon copy of Belphagor, was leering at her from behind his bangs with an impossibly wide smile. "That devastating strength and pink hair…" the butlers's eyes widened in realization. They figured it out when they saw her hair, "you're Sakura Haruno! Be careful around her Prince Rasiel, she took out the entire sixth division single handedly."

"You're just as strong and beautiful as the rumors say you are. Lord Byakuran is pretty interested in that energy you use to fight, I wonder if he'll reward me if I bring you to him as a present so he can study it. Or maybe I'll keep you for myself, ushesheshe. How would you like to be a princess?" the 'prince' giggled.

Sakura recoiled slightly in disgust, that guy was so creepy! Not only did he look like Bel, he acted like him too. Behind her, she could feel the intensity of Xanxus's glower. "As if," she spat, "I don't know who you are, but there's no way some weirdo like you could beat me!"

Rasiel lost his grin instantly, "kaching…"

"How dare you talk to his royal highness like that!" the butler cut in indignantly, "Prince Rasiel one of Lord Byakuran's six Funeral Wreaths. You'll pay for your insolence, wench. Go _Elefante Forte Pioggia_ , _Martello Della Terra_!" he sent one of the remaining elephants flying towards her, intending to crush her under its massive weight. Sakura scoffed readjusted gloves, did that guy forget that she had kicked his first one into a smoldering crater? But she didn't mind sending this one back at him and the Bel clone with twice the force. She slid a foot back and cocked a fist in preparation for meeting the rain elephant head on, but that proved unnecessary. Just as the elephant entered the range of her fists, a white lion leapt from behind Xanxus's chair with a deafening roar. The elephant froze in its tracks and turned to stone, a second later it crumbled into dust. The lion sauntered up to the pinkette's side, still growling menacingly.

"Bester!" Sakura called out happily, bending slightly to scratch his chin "how's my favorite boy?" His growls turned into pleased rumbles and he leaned forward to nuzzle her chest. She absolutely adored Xanxus's box weapon, he was such a sweetheart. Most of the time. And only to her. She could still remember the time he ripped Squalo's prosthetic hand off, but to be fair the swordsman had been particularly loud and grating during that mission.

"T-that's the _Leone di Cielo_!" The butler said in shock, "one of the legendary sky lion series."

Rasiel didn't look impressed and shifted attention back to Xanxus. "Even though you have sky flames, you still got rejected by the Vongola ring and frozen by a 14 year old kid! A mutt like you is nowhere near my level."

' _Oh shit.'_ The subject of Tsuna was absolutely taboo around the Varia leader unless you had a death wish. Sakura could feel the waves of quiet fury emanating from the black haired man. Bester was growling again in response to his master's anger. Things were going to get _messy_.

"Sakura," he called, making her head snap towards him. He hardly ever used her name, usually it was 'woman', sometimes 'trash' (and one time 'bitch', but she put a stop to that _real quick_ ) "get the fuck out of the way." She didn't need to be told twice, she pressed a quick kiss to Bester's mane and scrambled over to Xanxus's side. There was no way she wanted to be between him and his prey. "I was going to take my time with you trash, but now that you've mentioned Tsunayoshi Sawada" his hands began to glow with concentrated flames "and tried to take what's mine," Sakura rolled her eyes at that, she wasn't an object but coming from a man like Xanxus, she could appreciate the sentiment " _I'll fucking kill you._ " He sent a few blast of his flames of wrath at Rasiel's form, but they were blocked by his butler's rain elephants.

"Prince Rasiel, wait. Something's not right. The _Leone di Cielo's_ flame attribute is harmony, but it was able to crumble my _Elefante Forte Pioggia_." Ah, he was observant. Only she and the select few people knew about Bester's true nature.

"I don't care about that," the prince said with a maniacal grin, "all my opponents are the same once we kill them, Olgert!" So that was the butler's name.

"Yes your highness. Prepare yourself Xanxus, I'll force you to kneel in front of the prince!" Olgert proclaimed boldly. Sakura rolled her eyes at that and settled herself on one the arm rests of Xanxus's chair.

"You aren't a match for me, so what makes you think you can take on _Xanxus_?"

"Quiet wench!" Olgert shouted. Point at them he sent out his two remaining rain elephants. " _Doppio Mortello_!" This guy really didn't learn his lesson the last two times.

"Bester." Xanxus commanded. The lion squared its stance and bellowed another mighty roar. The elephants started to petrify and the black haired man prepared another blast of his flames. "Go to hell."

Something tingled at the edges of Sakura's senses and she cursed. "Xanxus, above!" her warning came a moment too late. Her eardrums burst painfully and she wobbled dangerously from the disruption to her inner ear. Her spinning head made it hard to concentrate. Rasiel laughed in the distance. That bastard prince had been able to surround them with him box weapon without her noticing. She touched a glowing hand to her head to fix her ruptured eardrums and used the other to wipe away the blood dripping from her nose.

"How did you like my _Pipistrello Tempesta_ ' _s_ ultrasonic flames, ushesheshe? If you keep sitting down there, that chair is going to become your final resting place. Only a prince like me can fight from a throne."

Xanxus groaned and Sakura switched her attention to him immediately. There was a line of blood that she dabbed at gently. Giving him a quick probe with her charka, she saw that the bats had focused most of their attack on him causing some of his organs to hemorrhage.

"Prince Rasiel, the petrification on the _Elefante Forte Pioggia_ has been reversed." _Dammit._ Pink eyebrows furrowed as Sakura increased her chakra output to speed her healing. Looking out at Bester, she saw that he had been affected by the attack too; blood was splattered on his pristine white fur.

"Good, now destroy them, Olgert," and the butler sent his elephants their way once more. She felt Xanxus put his hands of hers and gasped when she glanced back at him. Dark brown blotches covered most of his face; she knew what this meant.

She heard Bester roar again and the sound of stone shattering. Olgert and Rasiel sputtered in surprise at the attack-they must have thought the lion was defeated-and she finally look away from his tarnished face.

"You two are seriously pissing me off." Xanxus said, his voice deep and dark. His blood lust made the air around them thick. Sakura suppressed a shudder at the sudden release of adrenaline it triggered.

"A-ah," it seemed like Rasiel was getting nervous "you face is covered in scars…"

Olgert spoke up, "this is…I've heard about this. When Xanxus's rage is at his highest, the injuries from the ninth Vongola boss's ultimate technique appear."

"It's not just Xanxus." Sakura motioned to Bester, whose pelt was now juxtaposed with jagged black lines.

"The _Leone di Cielo_ too!?" Olgert cried out, "no…those aren't scars, they're stripes! Is this really the _Tigre Tempesta_?"

"Bester isn't a lion or a tiger." Xanxus's smirk was lethal "who said mutts were inferior?"

"Harmony from sky flames mixed with the destructive properties of the flames of wrath, then that means…" Olgert trailed off. Looks like he'd figured it out.

"That means Bester is the actually the _Ligre Tempesta di Cielo._ " Sakura finished for him.

"How can a box animal have two attributes?"

"It's just a cheap trick." Rasiel said, "there's got to be some catch. Finish them off, Olgert."

But the Varia boss surprised them all when he returned Bester to his box, "the next time I open this," he tapped the box with a finger for emphasis and then put it on the unoccupied armrest "will be the last. I'm going to let you choose how you die. If you want a quick and painless death, you'll summon that piece of trash Byakuran here."

"Xanxus," Sakura hissed, "what the hell, you can't do-oof!" she was cut off midsentence when he tugged her into his lap and reclined back with a large yawn, absently stroking her hair like she was a cat. "Xanxus!" she was mortified and fighting off a blush at the uncharacteristic display of affection. They were in the middle of a fight and he chose _now_ to listen to her about being more touchy feely?

"Tch, the sight of you two is making me sick. You're really full of yourself, aren't you, Xanxus? What makes you think Lord Byakuran would even bother meeting with the likes of you?" The blond prince said offhandedly. Xanxus stopped petting her hair. "That's what I would have said, but you got lucky. I was about to call in for a scheduled report." His fingers twitched and Sakura's eyes narrowed. Xanxus crossed his arms over his chest. "I guess I could bring it up with Lord Byakuran." a large grin split his face, "of course the subject we would be discussing is… _your manner of death_!" Rasiel snapped his fingers and cackled in manic pleasure when his _Pipistrella Tempesta_ fired off another ultrasonic attack, filling the air with a cloud of dust. "This is my fastest and strongest flame pressure. By the time you realize what's happening, you'll already be dead!"

Guns shots rang out and the each of the bats was ripped apart. The dust settled, revealing the pair at the epicenter of the attack completely unharmed. "Is that so?" Xanxus asked, his fingers still on the triggers of his twin pistols.

The smile vanished from Rasiel's face."N-no, my _Pipistrella Tempseta_."

"So powerful, even without his box weapon!" Olgert gasped.

"I'm done negotiating with you trash," Xanxus roughly shoved his guns into Sakura chest for her to hold and reached for his box weapon. She supposed he was done being nice to her too, and thought about dropping them just to spite him.

The blond man panicked at the sight of Xanxus's Varia ring lighting up with his dual flames. "Do something Olgert! Hurry up and form a full shield!"

"Y-yes sir!" the butler fumbled for another box and released a giant pelican. " _Massimo Difesa, Pellican di Pioggia_." The bird opened it wings and formed a thick wall of rain flames between its master and his adversaries.

"Do you think that's going to do a fucking thing?" Xanxus asked in irritation and jammed his glowing ring into Bester's box, freeing him with flash of light. The pelican's flames were no match for Bester's and they quickly ate away at the shield and the bird. Sakura watched in morbid fascination as they reached Olgert, partially petrifying him before tearing him apart in a bloody burst. She had never seen Bester's roar used on a person before and felt a surge of gratefulness that the liger had a sweet spot for her.

"My legs!" The prince screamed bloody murder at the sight his legs petrified from his knees down. He fell from his floating throne and somehow managed to activate his flame boots before he crashed landed, "it got me too!"

"Hey scum, didn't you tell me that you were going to fight me on your throne?" There wasn't a drop of mercy in Xanxus's voice. The way the fallen prince was trembling in fear actually made Sakura a little bad for him. Xanxus was intimidating when he was in a good mood and downright terrifying if you managed to make him mad.

"Hold on! Just calm down and I'll let you talk to Lord Byakuran!" he was getting desperate now, "you want to be the Vongola boss, right?" Sakura glanced at Xanzus's face from under her eyelashes, trying to gauge his reaction. _Did_ he still want to take over the Vongola? The idea that he might still want to be boss, even after all these years had never crossed her mind, but now she was filled with uncertainty. His expression was stony, and when he noticed Sakura scrutinizing him the corners of his mouth deepened into a scowl. Sakura felt like he was disappointed with her. "You hate Tsunayoshi Sawada more than anything don't you? That's why you declared the Varia to be under the command of the late Ninth! It's because he stole the position of the tenth boss from you! We could make you the new boss of the Vongola! Well, the boss of the Millefiore Vongola branch. I can get Lord Byakuran to appoint you as a Millefiore executive. You too!" That was directed at Sakura. "You're skilled enough to be a division leader, or a general! Maybe even a Funeral Wreath. Lord Byakuran is very generous. After we defeat Tsunayoshi Sawada, you'll have more power than you know what to do with! What do you think?" His smile was back now. "Doesn't it sound great?"

"Fucking idiot, I'd rather die than work you trash like you. I only want the Vongola when it's at its best." Rasiel looked confused at Xanxus's declaration. "The young Tsunayoshi Sawada from the past is alive not because I can't kill him, but because the Vongola needs him to be the strongest. Despite our internal strife, whenever we're attacked by outsiders," he took one of his X-guns from Sakura's grasp and pinned her under his scorching gaze. Her eyes widened in understanding and she gave a small nod. Xanxus loved the Vongola more than anything-more than her even- and she felt guilty for doubting him. He really had matured from the angry teenager who threatened to kill all her friends he was ten years ago, to the equally as angry man with slightly more control over his temper who still threatened to kill her friends he was today "the Vongola always acts," she could see his gun charging with flames from her peripherals, but could find the urge to look away from his intense, crimson stare "as one!" He fired his gun and pulled Sakura up to his mouth by the collar of her uniform to plant a searing kiss on her lips. Rasiel didn't even have time to scream before he was completely engulfed by the shot.

* * *

The clearing was quiet except for the sound of lips smacking hungrily against each other and rustling clothes as Xanxus forced her legs open so she was straddling his lap. Too soon a staticy voice broke the silence and sufficiently killed the mood, "VOOOI, SAKURA!" The pinkette flinched at the volume ' _loud!'_ and broke the kiss with a wet pop. "Have you reached the shitty boss yet? I saw his flames so I know he's alive! Put him on!" She wiped the saliva from her mouth revised her earlier thought; the mood had been brutally murdered and tossed off a cliff. Xanxus muttered something about 'culling that dumbass shark'.

"Geeze Squalo, hold on!" she hoped he couldn't hear how breathless she was over the radio. Digging in a pocket on her hip, she pulled out a small earpiece. She pressed the power button and slipped it in Xanxus's ear. He looked irritated so she placed a line of playful kisses on his jaw to soothe him. "Alright, he's back on the line." Immediately she could hear Levi's voice coming from the earpiece and shot Xanxus a warning glare. "Don't break this one." The 'or else' was implied. He glared back and lifted a hand making her think he was going to anyways, but instead he tugged at the chain around her neck, pulling the sparkling diamond engagement ring from under her shirt.

"Why aren't you wearing this?"

"I didn't want it to get damaged. Rings aren't exactly a good idea when you can punch hard enough to through steel, you know."

Her fiancé's eyes narrowed and Sakura sighed. Xanxus wasn't one to listen to something as silly as logic when he wanted something. She tugged her gloves off and slid the ring from its chain. "Happy now?" she asked once the ring was back on its usual perch on her left hand. Xanxus didn't answer her verbally, just settled down in his armchair to take a nap, but Sakura was used to it. She had mastered the art of the one-sided conversation with him. "I guess it'll be fine since I'm just going to be healing people now." Standing she brushed off the dirt that had accumulated on her uniform and fixed her mussed hair. "Well, I'm off! Love you, bye!" She didn't expect and answer so she wasn't too put out that she didn't get one. She knew Xanxus cared in his own unique, not very obvious way. She wondered if he'd be too mad if she moved up their wedding date so her friends from the past could come.

* * *

 **It's been a long time, no promises that I'll post or update anything else soon. Also, college sucks.**


End file.
